Lychnis Brennende Liebe
by Koike27
Summary: Seit drei Jahren ist Harry Potter aus der Zaubererwelt verschwunden. Zwei Jahre nach der Schlacht ist die weiße Seite völlig zerschlagen, alles unter der Hand der dunklen Seite. Tom müsste glücklich sein, doch ein Abend in einer Bar ändert ihn.Tom x Harry
1. First Meeting

**Lychnis – Brennende Liebe**

**First Meeting**

Part: 1/?  
Titel: First Meeting  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Tom x Harry  
Dislaimer:  
Warning: Darkfic, Drama, Shonen-Ai, Romantik (eher weniger), kein Happy-End

_Nun, das erste Kapitel meiner neuen FF. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

* * *

Ich betrat eines Abends, nach dem Rat eines Freundes, diese Bar, die unscheinbar zwischen den angrenzenden Geschäften wirkte. Sie war kaum von außen beleuchtet und wurde einfach von den Leuchtschildern außen überblendet.

Meine blauen Augen durchsuchten das Geschäft, das geschmackvoll eingerichtet war, wie ich feststellen musste. Die Bar und die Tischen waren aus Mahagoni-Holz und bildeten einen gemütlichen Kontrast zu den weißen Lampen an der Decke und den weißen Kerzen auf den Tischen. Die Wände waren entweder mit Spiegeln, Mahagoni-Holz oder weißer Farbe verkleidet.

Alles in allem machte die Bar einen atmosphärischen und guten Eindruck und ich war nun froh, den Rat meines Freundes angenommen zu haben, denn hier war es ein guter Ort, um den Feierabend zu verbringen und etwas zu trinken, ohne dass man gleich schief angesehen wurde, wenn man in eine Bar ging.

Ich setzte mich nach kurzem Zögern an einen der freien und kleineren Tische, wovon ich gut die Umgebung und die eintretenden Personen mustern konnte, was ich auch eine Weile tat.

Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken und Beobachtungen gerissen, als mich plötzlich jemand ansprach, den ich nach kurzem Betrachten als einer der Kellner identifizierte. Es war ein Junge von vielleicht 15 oder 16 Jahren. Seine schwarzen Haare standen ihm wirr vom Kopf ab und schienen keine Ordnung zu haben und grüne Augen blickten mich erwartend an.

Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendetwas faszinierte mich an diesem Jungen, was ich nicht erklären konnte, aber vor allem fragte ich mich, was ein Junge in seinem Alter in so einer Bar zu suchen hatte. Sollte er nicht noch zur Schule gehen anstatt zu arbeiten?

Immer noch den erwartenden Blick auf mich spürend, bestellte ich mir schließlich einen Feuerwhiskey, den dieser Junge mir auch keine fünf Minuten später brachte und sich dann hinter der Bar auf einen Stuhl setzte. Scheinbar wartete er auf den nächsten Kunden.

Langsam hob ich mein Glas und beobachtete ihn eine Weile durch die rote, kristallklare Flüssigkeit meines Getränkes, während ich ab und zu einen Schluck nahm. Kurz verzog ich das Gesicht, als sich ein großer Schluck des bitteren und brennenden Getränkes meinen Rachen verließ und meine Speiseröhre hinunterfloss und dabei brennende Spuren hinterließ.

Mein Glas war schon zur Hälfte geleert, als sich die Tür zur Bar wieder öffnete. Bisher waren nur irgendwelche Gestalten eingetreten, die nicht mein Interesse weckten, wie dieser junge Kellner, dem bis eben meine einzige Aufmerksamkeit gegolten hatte.

Es traten drei Männer durch die Türe, die sich miteinander unterhielten, bevor sie sich an einen Tisch nahe der Bar und des Eingangs setzten. Ich betrachtete sie einen Moment genauer. Einer von Ihnen sah aus, wie eine lebendige Kugel: Er war sehr korpulent, um es höflich auszudrücken, und sein Gesicht hatte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit dem eines Schweines.

Der Zweite von Ihnen war dünn und schlaksig, das genaue Gegenteil der ersten Person, während eine fette Nase und eine hässliche Brille dessen Gesicht zierte.  
Der dritte im Bunde war ein eindeutiges Muskelpaket und ein grimmiger Ausdruck lag auf dessen Gesicht, was wahrscheinlich heißen sollte, dass man sich nicht mit ihm anlegen sollte.

Doch eine Sache war mir aufgefallen, als diese drei Herren eintraten. Die grünen Augen des Kellners, der mich bedient hatte, waren stumpfer und leerer geworden, als sie vorher schon waren, und ich wusste, dass ich sie im Moment noch weniger leiden konnte. Irgendetwas hatten sie ihm angetan, sonst hätte der Junge nicht so reagiert.

Wie in Trance oder als eine Art mechanische Puppe ging er zu den Dreien herüber, um die Bestellungen anzunehmen. Ich verstand nicht was sie sagten, dazu saß ich zu weit weg, doch anhand des höhnischen und freudigen Gelächters konnte es bei diesen Menschen nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Der Kräftigste von den Dreien, der dem Jungen am Nächsten saß, schlug diesem auf den Hintern, als er sich in Richtung Bar bewegte und nur ein Blinder konnte nicht verstehen, wie dieser Klaps gemeint war, denn eindeutig ging es hier nicht um eine freundschaftliche Geste, sondern eher um eine flirtende oder verlangende Tatsache.

Mich behagte es nicht wirklich, den Jungen so zu sehen bzw. das Interesse der drei Männer. Die leeren Augen verrieten eindeutig von einem Leid, was diese Männer scheinbar mitbrachten. Ich hatte wirklich ein ungutes Gefühl wegen dem Interesse der Drei an dem Kellner.

Eine Stimme in meinem Kopf riss mich erneut aus meinen Gedanken, während sich der letzte Schluck des Whiskeys in meinen Magen verflüchtigte. Es war die Stimme meines Freundes, die verriet, dass sie den von mir gegebenen Auftrag erfüllt hatten.

Ein tonloses Seufzen entglitt meinen Lippen, während ich mich aufbruchsfertig machte. Der Junge war scheinbar gerade dabei, die drei Herren zu bedienen, als er es scheinbar bemerkte. Er übergab mir die Rechnung und ich bezahlte das Geforderte, ohne ein wenig Trinkgeld für ihn dazulassen, denn irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, das er es brauchte.

Danach verließ ich das Lokal und machte mich auf in meine Wohnung, ohne auf den Weg zu beschließen, noch einmal danach hier vorbeizuschauen, denn irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass der Junge noch immer in Gefahr war, und das behagte mir wirklich nicht.

Doch ich schob den Gedanken wieder ab, denn meine Aufgabe jetzt sollte keine Zeit für Sensibilitäten geben. Für viele sollte sie als nicht zumutbar oder nicht menschlich gelten, aber ich hatte all die Jahre gekämpft für meine Vorstellungen der magischen Welt, da wollte ich nicht, dass mir dieser Kellner ein Strich durch die Rechnung machen.

Ich betrat meine Wohnung und begab mich in mein Zimmer, wo ich mir einen schwarzen Umhang mit einem silbernen Totenkopf über die schwarze Muggelkleidung anzog, und dann in Richtung Malfoy Manor flohte, wie es für Zauberer üblich war.

Mein Freund, das Oberhaupt der Familie und der mich an diese Bar verwiesen hatte, begrüßte mich sofort, bevor ich meine Schlangenkopfillusion über meinen Körper legte, sodass die schwarzen, zu einem Zopf gebundenen Haare nun verschwanden.

Dann begab ich mich in Richtung Kerker, um die letzte Hoffnung der weißen Seite nach dem Verschwinden von Harry Potter vor drei Jahren zu vernichten. Mit dem Zauberstab bewaffnet betrat ich den Kerker, wo der Direktor der Zauberschule in einer der Zellen saß.

Es war kaum mehr etwas von dem alten, gefürchteten Mann von vor zwei Jahren übrig, in dem letzten Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse, und man erkannte nur noch einen alten, nicht lebensfrohen Greis, der nur noch auf verlorenen Posten kämpfte.

Die Zaubererwelt wollte keinen Krieg, hatten sie doch in der letzten Schlacht viele Angehörige verloren. Sie ließen sogar meine Herrschaft zu, wenn sie in Frieden weiterleben konnten, ohne zu fürchten, dass um die nächste Ecke einer meiner Diener lauerte.

Und ich kann sagen, dass ich froh über diese Einstellung bin, die mir und meinen Todessern und Freunden alles leichter machte. Und nun würde endlich diese Hoffnungslosigkeit alle erreichen, wenn das letzte Symbol der weißen Seite des Krieges nach einer zweijährigen Flucht den schmerzhaften Tod finden würde.

„Professor Dumbledore, nun werden Sie ein qualvolles Ende erleben, sodass Sie wünschen würden, mich nie getroffen zu haben."

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über Reviews freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**  
_


	2. Angel with broken Wings

**Lychnis (Brennende Liebe) – Kapitel 2**

**  
Angel with Broken Wings**

Part: 2/?  
Titel: Angel With Broken Wings  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Tom x Harry  
Dislaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Stories aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warning: Darkfic, Drama, Shonen-Ai, Romantik (eher weniger), kein Happy-End

_So, hier nun das zweite Kapitel meiner FF. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt. Ich würde mich über eure Kommis freuen._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

* * *

Ich wusste nicht, wie viele und welche genau gesprochen hatte, nur, dass sie sehr schwarz und vor allem schmerzhaft waren, als mein ehemaliger Lehrer für Verwandlung, nur noch blutend und mit schmerzverzehrten Gesicht auf dem Boden lag. Man konnte genau erkennen, dass der Eindruck, der vorher von dem Symbol der weißen Seite ausging, genau demselben entsprach, wie es jetzt war.

Nur wirkte er in meinen Augen im Moment noch geschlagener und verzweifelter als vorher. Kurz beobachtete ich ihn, bevor ich schließlich „Adavra Kedavra", den Todesfluch, und der Körper des Mannes kippte leblos beiseite.  
Nun war die weiße Seite für immer am Boden und ich konnte endlich den Platz im Ministerium einnehmen, der mir schon seit dessen Kapitulation angeboten wurde.

Ich sprach als letztes noch einen kleinen Illusionszauber, der nicht aufgehoben werden konnte, und verhinderte, dass das Ministerium all die Verletzungen durch meine Flüche saß, sollte doch nicht ein zu schlechter Eindruck entstehen, wenn er bald das Amt des Schulleiters von Hogwarts übernehmen würde.

Während ich meinem blonden Freund befahl, den toten Mann ins Zaubereiministerium zu bringen, wanderten meine Gedanken nun wieder, als ich in Richtung Salon ging und dort mir ein Gläschen Brandy genehmigte, zu dem Kellner von vorhin, dessen Namen ich nicht kannte.

Die Zaubererwelt war nun unter meiner Führung vereint, mein Freund würde das Amt des Zaubereiministers beschreiten, während ich mich um die Ausbildung von den Kindern kümmern würde, so eine wie der junge Kellner eigentlich auch erfahren sollte.

Warum hatte er nicht eine Schulbildung abgeschlossen, wie es in dem Alter noch üblich war, denn in so einem Alter würde man auch in einer Muggelschule noch dort sein. Oder irrte ich mich etwa mit seinem Alter?

Während ich mir ein weiteres Glas genehmigte, wanderte meine Erinnerung diesen Abends an die drei Gestalten, die scheinbar mit dem Kellner geflirtet haben und etwas von ihm wollten, was dieser scheinbar nicht zu geben bereit war, denn ansonsten hätte er irgendetwas darauf erwidert. Ein Augenzwinkern oder Ähnliches.

Und der leere Blick, der noch leerer wurde, als sie kamen verriet auch nicht Gutes. Eine für mich persönlich ungewohnte Angst und Panik um eine Person befiel meinen Körper, die ich das letzte Mal hatte, als ein guter Freund in höchster Lebensgefahr war.

Hatte sich dieser junge Mann denn etwa schon in mein Herz und meine Gedanken geschlichen, dass ich schon solche Gefühle hatte. Ich kannte ihn doch nur vom sehen, aber wenn ich länger darüber nachdachte, musste ich feststellen, dass abgesehen von der ‚Folterung' und dem Mord an dem Symbol der weißen Seite, meine Gedanken und meine Aufmerksamkeit ihm gegolten hatte, selbst jetzt, kurz danach, war er wieder ein Teil meiner Gedanken.

Wieso bloß? Während ich mich das fragte, verließ ich das Manor, nachdem ich meinem Freund eine kurze Notiz über meine Abwesenheit geschrieben hatte, und flohte zurück in meine Wohnung. Die Angst und Panik von eben war immer noch allgegenwärtig, als ich das Kaminzimmer verließ.

Und dieses Gefühl brannte sich im Moment tief in meine Seele und trieb mich, als ich meine Wohnung verließ, in Richtung der Bar. Und ich musste feststellen, als ich das Lokal in Entfernung sah, dass mein Gefühl vollkommen richtig gewesen war.

Der Grünaugige wurde gerade von den drei Männern, die ich schon bei meiner ersten Begegnung als nicht ungefährlich eingestuft hatte, bedrängt. Das Muskelpaket von den dreien hatte dessen Arme auf den Rücken verschränkt und hielt ihn so fest, dass sich der dünne, junge Körper nicht bewegen konnte.

Das Fettgesicht von den Dreien machte sich gerade an dessen Kleidung zu schaffen und hatte ihm das Hemd schon ausgezogen, während der Dünne schon gierig über die Haut des Jüngsten strich.  
Es war ein ekelhafter Anblick und man konnte genau erkennen, was sie wollten.

Natürlich hatte ich gedacht, dass diese Männer dem Jungen etwas antun würden, aber ich hätte niemals erwartet, dass sie ihn auf offener Straße vergewaltigen würden, wenn es Zuschauer, was selbst so spät abends noch möglich war, geben würde.

Und irgendwie ekelte mich dieses menschenunwürdige Verhalten an, denn selbst meine Todesser würden niemanden auf diese Weise quälen – natürlich waren die Flüche nicht besser, aber so etwas schädigte die Seele, vor allem, wenn sie so geschunden schien, wie die des Kellner, viel mehr als eine Reihe von Folterflüchen.

Diese Menschen waren einfach verabscheuungswürdig der Blick des Jungen, der noch immer so leer war und gegen die Wand blickte, und die Reaktion, dass er sich nicht wehrte, konnte einem vermuten lassen, dass sie das nicht zum ersten Mal machten.

Eine gewisse Wut, die ich mir nicht erklären konnte, stieg in mir bei dieser Erkenntnis auf, doch wollte ich den Grund dafür gar nicht im Moment wissen. Der Fette von den Dreien war gerade mit der Hose des Kellners beschäftigt, als ich den Ort des Geschehens erreichte. Sie hatten mich scheinbar in ihrer Gier nicht bemerkt.

Ich zog meinen Zauberstab, schockte die drei Personen nacheinander, bevor ich mich dann zum halbnackten Jungen herunter kniete, nachdem ich alle Körper in eine gebührende Entfernung gebracht hatte.

Das Zittern von ihm war nur allzu deutlich zu erkennen, während ich kurz mit mir rang, mein Zauberstab so zog, dass er ihn nicht erkannte, und sprach einen leichten Beruhigungszauber über den Jungen.

Langsam wurde der Junge ruhiger und die Leere in seinen Augen füllte sich, als er scheinbar merkte, dass die Männer ihm nichts mehr antun würden. Auch die Größe der Augen verkleinerte sich, da der Schock, der bei der Fast-Vergewaltigung natürlich verständlich war, sich langsam verflüchtigte.

Den Zauberstab hatte ich mittlerweile wieder in meinen Umhang, den ich noch immer trug, gesteckt, und wartete noch einen Moment ab, dass er eine weitere Reaktion zeigte oder mich ansprach.

„Ist es vorbei?", hörte ich nach einer Weile eine leise Stimme des Kellners, der mir in der Bar ein wenig selbstbewusster herübergekommen war, bevor ich einen Moment zögerte und danach antwortete: „Ja, ist es. Ich habe die Drei ausgeschaltet."

Ich machte eine kleine Pause, um die Worte einwirken zu lassen, bevor ich ihn fragte: „Kann ich noch irgendetwas für dich tun? Soll ich dich vielleicht zu dir nach Hause bringen?" Die zweite Frage stellte ich, weil er im Moment irgendwie unendlich müde und geschlagen wirkte, wenn er es sogar nicht war, bedachte man, dass es mittlerweile weit nach Mitternacht war.

Man konnte gut erkennen, dass er einen Moment zögerte, bevor er schließlich kaum merklich nickte, was sehr schüchtern im Moment wirkte und für einen Moment dachte ich wirklich, dass es wirklich ganz süß war. Aber den Gedanken vertrieb ich dann wieder.

Er hatte mich somit indirekt um Hilfe gebeten, was natürlich verständlich nach so einer Tat, wie die drei Männer vorhatten, war. Während ich ihm hochhalf, legte sich ein kleines Lächeln auf meinen Lippen, bevor ich ihm sein Hemd reichen wollte, doch als ich meinen Blick zu ihm wendete, erkannte ich, dass er wieder zu Boden gesunken war und mittlerweile eingeschlafen.

Scheinbar war er doch müder gewesen, als es eben den Anschein gehabt hatte. Ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf meine Lippen, während ich ihn vorsichtig auf die Arme nahm. Ich hatte ihm eben indirekt versprochen, dass ich ihn nach Hause bringen würde, aber da ich sein zu Hause nicht kannte, würde ich ihn eben bis morgen zu mir bringen.

Während ich ging, fiel mein Blick auf das schlafende Gesicht des jungen Mannes und ein weiteres Lächeln glitt auf meine Lippen. Der Junge sah einfach schön und friedlich aus, wenn er schlief. Es war fast wie ein Engel, musste ich feststellen, als ich ihn auf dem Weg näher betrachtete. Ein Engel mit gebrochenen Flügeln.

* * *

_Das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Nun zu den Kommentaren zum letzten Kapitel:_

_**Auf fanfiktion. de**__**:  
**_

_**Fwuuper: **__Erst einmal danke für deinen Kommentar. Ich bin der Überzeugung, dass es allgemein manchmal einfach zu leicht ist, wenn man schon alle Menschen, die in einer FF vorkommen, erkennt. Ich hoffe, der weitere Verlauf entspricht deinen Erwartungen und gefällt dir trotzdem. *dich zurückknuddl*_

_**hermim: **__Danke für deinen Kommentar. Es wird noch ein paar Kapitel dauern, bis ich auf Harrys Vergangenheit zu sprechen komme. Ein Teil löst sich vorher auf, ein Teil erst hinterher. Es freut mich aber dennoch zu hören, dass dir meine FF bisher so gut gefallen hat. _

_So, das war es. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	3. Breakfast First Convergence

**Lychnis – Brennende Liebe**

**Breakfast – First Convergence**

Part: 3/?  
Titel: Breakfast – First Convergence  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Tom x Harry  
Dislaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warning: Darkfic, Drama, Shonen-Ai, Romantik (eher weniger), kein Happy-End, AU

* * *

Einen Moment betrachtete ich den Jungen, den ich in mein Bett gelegt hatte. Ich wusste nicht genau, was mich dazu bewogen hatte, ihn nicht auf dem Sofa schlafen zu lassen, sondern in meinem Bett, aber so fand ich es richtig, nachdem die Kerle ihn beinahe vergewaltigt hatten.

Ganz vorsichtig strich ich ihm eine seiner schwarzen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und beobachtete mit einem kleinen Lächeln, wie sich der Junge scheinbar ein wenig entspannte. Doch erst jetzt, während ich ihn ein wenig beobachtete, fiel mir auf, wie blass und der Junge doch war und verloren in diesem großen Bett wirkte, dass eigentlich für zwei Personen gedacht war, aber ich wollte mich ihm definitiv nicht aufdrängen.

Es würde für ihn schon Schock genug sein, zu wissen, dass er hier nicht bei sich daheim war, sondern in einer fremden Wohnung. Wer weiß, wie er reagieren würde, wenn noch eine Gestalt neben ihm sein würde im Bett. Vielleicht würde er sogar denken, dass es einer der drei Männer von eben war, die ihn vergewaltigen wollten.

Es wäre also wirklich besser, ihn alleine zu lassen, deshalb warf ich nur noch einen letzten Blick auf die immer noch zerbrechlich wirkende schlafende Gestalt, bevor ich mich erst in Richtung Badezimmer begab, um vor dem Schlafengehen noch einmal zu duschen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich von Geräuschen aus dem Schlafzimmer nebenan geweckt. Im ersten Moment wunderte es mich, dass ich die Nacht auf dem Sofa verbracht hatte, doch als langsam die Erinnerung kam, verstand ich und konnte somit auch die Person, die die Geräusche machte, identifizieren.

Denn sie kamen von dem Kellner aus der Bar, den ich gestern gerettet hatte. Schnell wie möglich stand ich auf und eilte ins Schlafzimmer. Doch was ich dort sah, weckte mich endgültig auf. Der junge Mann lag verängstigt in dem Bett, seine Knie an den Körper gezogen und am ganzen Leib in einer Ecke des Bettes zittern.

Aus irgendeinem Grund schien er unter Schock zu stehen, denn er atmete aus irgendeinem Grund total flach und schien mich nicht wahrzunehmen. Langsam und vorsichtig näherte ich mich dem Bett und nahm den Jungen, der verängstigt in dem großen Bett lag, in den Arm.

Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber dieser Junge trieb mich immer zu Verhaltensweisen, die mir gänzlich fremd schienen, und ließ Gefühle und Instinkte entstehen, die ich bisher immer nur verschlossen hatte. Momentan wollte ich ihn nur halten und ihn vor allem Schlechten der Welt beschützen. Niemand sollte sich diesem Jungen mehr wehtun, wie mir früher in dem Heim der Muggel.

Ich hatte es verdrängt, doch der Sachverhalt gestern hatte mich daran erinnert, was ein Zimmernachbar mal mit mir machen wollte und es fast geschafft hätte, wäre die Heimleiterin nicht in den Raum gekommen. Diesen Kerl sah ich seitdem nie wieder und ich war froh darüber.

Es dauerte eine Weile, aber das Zittern des Grünäugigen wurde weniger und sein Blick klärte sich langsam wieder. Anscheinend wachte er langsam aus dem Schock auf. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du bist hier in Sicherheit", sagte ich leise, während meine Arme noch immer locker um den schmalen Körper des Jungen lagen.

Es dauerte noch einige Momente, da schien er zu realisieren, dass er nicht bei den Männern von gestern war. „Sie haben mich gestern gerettet?", flüsterte er mit brüchiger Stimme und blickte mich ein wenig unsicher an, bevor er noch anfügte: „Was verlangen sie von mir?"

Für einen Moment war ich geschockt, als ich den Nachsatz hörte. Wieso schien er zu denken, dass ich etwas von ihm für die Rettung verlangte? Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor ich mich fing. Fast wäre ich in mein altes Denkmuster zurückgefallen, was ich ab und zu mit Gefangenen oder Leuten tat, die mir etwas schuldig waren. Das wäre hier nicht angemessen, vor allem, da dieser Junge mir anscheinend mehr bedeutete, als ich es mir im Moment vorstellen konnte.

„Ja, ich habe dich gerettet. Ich verlange nichts von dir dafür. Die Rettung war doch selbstverständlich", erwiderte ich schließlich nur, bevor ich meine Arme langsam von seinem schmalen Körper löste. Ein Blick in sein Gesicht verriet mir, dass er mit meiner Antwort ganz und gar nicht zufrieden war.

Als ich mich wieder erhob, blickte er mich immer noch fragend an, als glaubte er nicht an die Antwort, die ich ihm gegeben hatte. „Aber wenn du unbedingt willst, kannst du mir heute beim Frühstück und Abendessen Gesellschaft leisten", sagte ich dann doch schließlich. Es war vielleicht nicht der richtige Weg, den man erwartet hätte, aber dennoch konnte ich ihn so vielleicht ein wenig kennenlernen. Auch würde es ihm vielleicht helfen, denn der Junge war doch recht schmal. Ein paar Pfund mehr auf den Rippen würden ihm bestimmt gut tun.

Kurz bevor ich den Raum verließ, zeigte ich noch auf das Bad, das an mein Schlafzimmer grenzte: „Du kannst dich dort frisch machen. Ich warte in der Küche auf dich. Du kannst sie eigentlich nicht verfehlen."

Als ich den Raum verlassen hatte, packte ich mir seufzend an den Kopf. Seit wann war ich so verweichlicht? Seit wann scherte mich ein Mensch so sehr, wie dieser Junge? Seit wann war ich, der dunkle Lord, so sehr um das Wohlergehen einer Person besorgt und lud diese zum Essen ein? Selbst bei meinen wenigen Freunden tat ich das nicht, kam nur ab und zu zu einem Essen, zu dem sie mich an bestimmten Festtagen einluden, aber ansonsten war ich immer für mich alleine.

Ich ging in die Küche und zauberte ein Frühstück herbei. Ich war in dem Moment einfach zu sehr in Gedanken, dass ich mich auf so etwas nicht konzentrieren konnte. Seufzend betrachtete ich die Flasche Feuerwhiskey, die auch auf dem Tisch stand. Ich war wohl wirklich zu abgelenkt. Normalerweise wäre mir nicht so ein Fehler passiert. Seufzend nahm ich die Flasche vom Tisch, genehmigte mir aber dann doch ein Glas, um die ganzen Gedanken aus dem Kopf wegzuspülen. Es half nicht viel, aber ein wenig.

Nachdem ich die Flasche zu den anderen Alkoholflaschen gestellt hatte, trat auch schon der Junge in die Küche, im ersten Moment ein wenig zögernd und unsicher, kam es mir vor. Mit einem Blick deutete ich ihn auf einem der beiden Stühle Platz zu nehmen. Das Haar stand immer noch ein wenig ungezähmt vom Kopf ab, aber schien deutlich glatter, als gestern Abend im Lokal.

Jetzt erst fiel mir selbst auf, dass sich bei mir einige Haare aus dem Zopf von gestern Abend gelöst hatten und seufzend öffnete ich meine Haare, sodass sie mir etwas über die Schulter fielen. Nachdem er sich auch hingesetzt hatte, nahm ich gegenüber von ihm Platz.

Das Frühstück verlief erwartungsgemäß relativ ruhig. Keiner von Beiden sagte etwas. Ab und zu fiel ein Blick von mir in seine Richtung und umgekehrt schien es auch der Fall zu sein, auch wenn er dann leicht rot anlief und schnell wieder zur Seite schaute, als ich ihn dabei ertappte. Außer diesen Dingen verlief das Frühstück relativ ereignislos.

„Danke für das Frühstück und die Rettung gestern", erklang, nachdem wir fertig gefrühstückt hatten, seine Stimme und ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf meine Lippen. „Das war beides kein Problem. Ich freue mich schon auf heute Abend, aber dürfte ich den Namen der Person wissen, mit der ich heute Abend verabredet bin?"

Auf sein Gesicht legte sich wieder dieselbe Röte wie beim Frühstück. „James, James Evans", antwortete er mir dann etwas leise. Scheinbar war es ihm ein wenig peinlich, dass er ganz vergessen hatte sich vorzustellen. „Kommst du alleine her oder soll ich dich von deiner Arbeitsstätte abholen, James?", fragte ich dann weiter. Er schien ein wenig zu zögern und blickte ein wenig hoffnungsvoll in meine Augen.

Anscheinend wollte er die Bitte nicht direkt aussprechen, aber ich kannte den Jungen mittlerweile gut genug, dass ich wusste, was er wollte. Während wir beide in Richtung Tür gingen, antworte ich für ihn: „Ich hole dich heute Abend um 22 Uhr ab, ist das für dich in Ordnung?" Ein Nicken folgte als Antwort, während ich ihm meine Jacke reichte. Ein wenig überraschend sah er mich an. Scheinbar hatte er damit gerechnet so nach Hause zu gehen, dabei war es heute Morgen recht kalt draußen.

„Bring sie mir heute Abend einfach wieder. Mein Name ist übrigens Tom, Tom Riddle", antworte ich ihm auf seine ungestellte Frage. Die Röte in seinem Gesicht schien sich zu verstärken, als er mich dann anschaute, während ich die Tür öffnete. „Danke, Tom", erklangen seine leisen Worte, bevor er die Wohnung verließ und mich alleine ließ. Alleine, aber irgendwie glücklich.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über euer Review zu diesem Kapitel freuen._

_So, aber nun zu den Reviews zum letzten Kapitel:_

_**Auf fanfiktion. de:**_

_**Lori-chan: **__Erst einmal danke für dein Review. Es freut mich, dass es dir so gut gefallen hat bisher. Nun, er hat wirklich Dumbledore getötet. Immerhin ist er der Anführer der weißen Seite gewesen (bis zu seinem Tod) und ehemaliger Direktor von Hogwarts. Keine Sorge – die drei werden noch eine Strafe bekommen, anders als anfangs geplant. Aber du liegst mit deiner Vermutung nur knapp daneben, aber mehr verrate ich noch nicht._

_**Korksie: **__Danke für dein Review. Es freut mich besonders, auch einen positiven Kommentar zu meinem Schreibstil zu hören, was leider nicht so oft vorkommt. Danke. Also, ich denke, dass ein Teil deiner Fragen in diesem Kapitel bereits beantwortet wurden: Wie Harry aufgewacht ist und so. Aber es wird noch dauern, bis beide wirklich wissen, wer der Andere ist. Harry weiß es mittlerweile, aber Tom kennt sein Gegenüber nicht. Und zur Blitznarbe: Nun ich habe mir da schon viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, aber sie auf jeden Fall durch Harrys Haare verdeckt. Näheres dazu später. Es freut mich wirklich, dass es dir gefallen hat._

_**Azraelchen: **__Erst einmal danke für dein Review. Wow, ein weiterer positiver Kommentar zu meinem Schreibstil, das kommt sehr selten vor und erfreut mich hier umso mehr. Naja, Harrys Reaktion wird wohl bald gelöst werden, zumindest teilweise, weil er kennt ja jetzt dessen wahre Identität. Zu der Blitznarbe: Nun sie ist zu allererst erst einmal durch die Haare verdeckt. Aber Näheres dazu später. Naja zu den Grammatikfehlern: Niemand ist perfekt würde ich sagen, aber es freut mich zu hören, dass es trotzdem nicht so stark auffällt. Ich gebe mir wirklich Mühe, aber ein paar kleine Fehlerteufel schleichen sich leider immer hinein. Sorry. Zu den drei Männern: Nun, ich weiß es ;), aber es wird sich im Laufe der Geschichte klären, aber du liegst mit deiner Vermutung schon nicht falsch. Danke fürs Favo._

_**Soultaker: **__Danke fürs Review. Nun es deutet wirklich alles daraufhin, dass der Kellner Harry ist, aber auch Toms Reaktion müssen wir noch warten. Immerhin dauert es noch etwas bis er es rausbekommen wird, da Harry ihm ja einen falschen Namen genannt hat._

_**Fwuuper: **__Erst einmal danke fürs Review. Tom zeigt eine ganz andere Seite, wenn er bei Harry ist. Das war auch so beabsichtigt. Wie du ja hier gesehen hast, war Harrys Nacht/Morgen ja alles Andere als ruhig. Ob er nun geschrieen hat wegen einem Albtraum, Erinnerungen oder der neuen Umgebung, lasse ich offen. Er kann einem doch schon irgendwie leid tun. Danke für das liebe Kompliment von dir._

_**kuecken: **__Danke für dein Review. Es freut mich, dass es dir bisher gefallen hat und ich hoffe, das Kapitel hier führt das dementsprechend weiter. Toms andere Seite war wirklich beabsichtigt. Einerseits der gefühlvolle Mensch, andererseits der kaltblütige Mörder. Ein bisschen zweigeteilt. Harry weiß ja jetzt, wer der Andere ist, mal schauen, wie er reagiert. _

_So, das waren alle. Ich würde mich über weitere Reviews freuen. Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	4. Kidnapped

**Lychnis – Brennende Liebe**

**Kidnapped**

Part: 4/?  
Titel: Kidnapped  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Tom x Harry  
Dislaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warning: Darkfic, Drama, Shonen-Ai, Romantik (eher weniger), kein Happy-End, AU

* * *

Ich stand pünktlich um 22 Uhr vor der Bar und wartete ab, dass James Feierabend machte. Bei dem Gedanken an den jungen Kellner musste ich kurz seufzen, aber auch gleichzeitig lächeln. Ich hatte wirklich versucht, den Zeitraum nach dem Frühstück bis jetzt, mit etwas Sinnvollem zu überbrücken, aber jedes Mal, wenn ich mich an die Arbeit machen wollte, um den Unterricht und die Lehrer für das neue Hogwarts-Jahr zu benennen – die Schule sollte dieses Jahr nach zwei geschlossenen Jahren wieder eröffnet werden - konnte ich mich nicht wirklich konzentrieren und meine Gedanken schweiften wieder zu heute Morgen ab, wo ich den Jungen in den Armen gehalten hatte.

Es war einfach richtig gewesen. Meine abschweifenden Gedanken unterbrechend, fiel mein Blick erneut auf die Uhr, während ich mich kurz danach umblickte. Mittlerweile war bereits eine viertel Stunde vergangen, doch von dem Jungen gab es immer noch keine Spur. Langsam begann sich so etwas wie Sorge in seinem Inneren zu manifestieren. James war doch nicht etwas passiert? Ich ging noch einmal schnell die Stelle, wo ich gestern den jungen Kellner gefunden hatte, entlang, doch auch hier war keine Spur von ihm zu finden.

Dabei hielt ich immer den Ein- und Ausgang zur Bar im Sichtfeld, nicht, dass ich ihn noch verpasste. Als eine weitere viertel Stunde wieder vergangen war und der junge Kellner immer noch nicht anwesend war, beschloss ich, in diese Bar zu gehen. Vielleicht musste der Junge Überstunden machen wegen Vollbelegung?

Der entsetzliche Gestank von Alkohol und Rauch wehte mir entgegen, als ich die immer noch wirklich gut aussehende Bar betrat. Man merkte schon, dass viele den Tag aus Frust oder einfach so ausklingen wollten. Auch die drei Männer von gestern, die James bedrängt hatten, waren dort zu sehen.

Am liebsten hätte ich ihnen einen Crucio auf den Hals geworfen, wegen der Aktion von gestern, doch im Moment gab es Wichtigeres. Mein Blick glitt weiter durch die Bar, während ich mich der Theke näherte. Doch auch dahinter war keine Spur von dem jungen Kellner zu finden und die Sorge stieg, hatte er doch indirekt darum gebeten, abgeholt zu werden.

Als ich ihn nach mehrmaligem Durchsuchen des Raumes nicht gefunden, wandte ich mich an einen der Kellner, die in der Nähe standen. Doch als ich mich nach James erkundigte, wurde mir mitgeteilt, dass er heute gar nicht zur Arbeit erschienen war, weil er sich krank gemeldet hatte.

Sorge überkam mich erneut, als ich ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, das Lokal wieder verließ. Heute morgen sah James doch noch gesund aus, ein wenig blass, aber immer noch gesund. Er hätte sich doch gemeldet, irgendwie.

Langsam machte ich mich wieder zurück auf den Weg zu meiner Wohnung, in der Hoffnung, irgendwo dort auf James zu treffen, doch leider war es nicht der Fall. Geknickt und voller Sorge immer noch betrat ich schließlich meine Wohnung, bevor ich mich schließlich in mein Bett legte und versuchte zu schlafen, auch wenn die Sorge mir immer noch im Gesicht stand. Vielleicht würde sich aber doch noch alles zum Guten wenden? Wie ich mich da doch zum Teil irren würde.

Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis ich endlich einschlief.

Ich würde am nächsten Morgen durch das Klingeln eines Telefons geweckt. Nicht nur dass ich noch immer sehr müde war und ich das Gefühl hatte, kaum geschlafen zu haben, nein, auch meine Träume handelten von James.

Murrend stand ich schließlich auf – es war erst 4:00 Uhr morgens, wie ich feststellte, als ich einen Blick auf meinen Wecker warf – bevor ich schließlich den Hörer abhob. „Wer ist da?", blaffte ich schlecht gelaunt in den Hörer. Ich wollte einfach nur noch ins Bett.

„Tom, ich bin es James. Ich…", ertönte eine leise Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung, die ich sofort erkannte. Sie war hektisch, als wäre irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung. „Ich darf eigentlich nicht anrufen...Ich…". Das Knarzen einer öffnenden Tür ertönte in der Leitung. „Was machst du, Bursche?", ertönte eine barsche Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung, die alles Andere als freundlich gesinnt war und mir im Moment so bekannt vorkam. „Ligusterweg, Surrey", hörte ich noch leise die ängstliche Stimme von James', bevor die Leitung im nächsten Moment tot war.

Sofort war ich hellwach und warf mich schnell in Kleidung. Die Sorge um den jungen Kellner war zu groß, sodass die Müdigkeit einfach verflogen war. Schnell packte ich meinen Zauberstab ein und zog eine Jacke an, bevor ich in Richtung Surrey apparierte. Es war ein Vorort Londons, in dem es immer köstlichen Fisch gab, daher kannte ich ihn.

Zum Glück war dieser Vorort nicht sehr groß, sodass ich nach einer halben Stunde die Straße endlich gefunden hatte. Einen Wegfindungszauber zu benutzen, daran hatte ich im Moment nicht gedacht, zu groß war die Sorge, dass James etwas passiert sein könnte.

Aber welches der Häuser konnte es sein. In der Straße waren mindestens zehn Häuser auf jeder Straßenseite erkennbar, doch in den wenigsten brannte ein Licht. Ich blickte in diese Häuser herein, wo das Licht brannte. In der Nummer 1 schaute jemand gerade die Übertragung irgendeines Sportereignisses. In der Nummer 5 backte jemand irgendeinen Kuchen in der Küche. Auf der anderen Straßenseite, in der Nummer 4, waren aber einige Gestalten zu erkennen, die auf jemanden einschlugen.

Schnell lief ich zu diesem Haus herüber und erkannte im ersten Stock, wie zwei Gestalten, einmal dieser Fettsack und der Muskelprotz, die ich bereits in der Bar gesehen hatte, und James fast vergewaltigt hätten, auf den jungen Kellner einschlugen, während der dritte, dieser Spindeldürre, die Kleidung des jungen Mannes herunterzog.

Es schien genau der richtige Moment zu sein, um einzugreifen. Schnell sprach ich einen Levitationszauber auf meinen Körper auf und dann zerstörte ich die Scheibe mit einem „Bombarda". Es war mir im Moment egal, dass die Tatsache aufgeflogen war, dass ich ein Zauberer war, aber ich wollte nur eines: James retten und diese Dummköpfe für diese Tat bestrafen. Niemand legte Hand an meinen James.

Nachdem ich James aus den Klauen dieser Menschen befreit hatte und einen Schlafzauber über ihn gesprochen hatte, wandte ich mich diesen drei Muggeln zu. Ich hatte dabei gar nicht bemerkt, dass meine Augen rubinrot wurden, während ich auf jeden der drei einen Crucio sprach und sie dann in den Kerker meines Manors teleportierte.

Ich würde mich noch später um diese drei Kerle kümmern. Sie würden noch dafür leiden. Ich nahm den schmalen Körper des Kellners hoch, nachdem ich ihm seine Kleidung wieder an den Körper zauberte, und trug die ungewöhnlich leichte Last zurück in meine Wohnung.

Dort behandelte ich die Wunden und die Prellungen des Jüngeren, bevor ich ihn in mein Bett zum Schlafen legte. Ich würde ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen, bevor er nicht aufgewacht war. Zu groß war die Sorge momentan um den jungen Kellner mit den smaragdgrünen Augen.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	5. Sweet Moments Pass Quickly

**Lychnis – Brennende Liebe**

**Sweet Moments Pass Quickly**

Part: 5/?  
Titel: Sweet Moments Pass Quickly  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Tom x Harry  
Dislaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warning: Darkfic, Drama, Shonen-Ai, Romantik (eher weniger), kein Happy-End, AU

* * *

Ganz vorsichtig strich ich dem Jungen durch das verstrubbelte, seidige Haar, während ich immer noch über ihn wachte. Ich hatte diese Nacht kein Augen zugetan, zu groß war die Sorge, dass er auf einmal wieder verschwinden würde oder er sogar wieder entführt werden würde. Ich hatte einfach Angst um ihn, sodass mir nichts Anderes übrig blieb, als die Augen offen zu lassen.

Auch wenn die Müdigkeit sich im Laufe der Zeit wirklich bemerkbar machte, wollte ich nicht einschlafen, beschwor mir stattdessen so etwas wie ein Kaffee für Zauberer herbei und blieb wach. Ich wich die ganze Nacht nicht von der Seite des jungen Kellners, der mein Herz schon bei sich hatte, ohne dass es mir selbst richtig klar wurde.

Es wurde langsam aber sicher schon hell, als sich plötzlich die Gestalt in meinem Bett zu regen begann, ganz langsam die Augen öffnete, ein wenig verwundert sich umblickend, bevor seine smaragdgrünen Augen bei mir hängen blieben.

Der eine Moment, indem er seine Augen nur für einen kurzen Moment stark weitete, war schnell vergessen. Kein Wort fiel zwischen uns, während wir immer noch uns nur anblickten. Und in diesem Moment stellte ich fest, dass seine Augen, so einzigartig in der Farbe, einfach nur wunderschön und anbetungswürdig waren. Nie hatte ich schönere Augen gesehen.

Wie in Trance strich ich ihm kurz über die Wange, ihn immer noch in die Augen blickend, mir dabei versichernd, dass er noch lebte, bevor er seinen Kopf leicht drehte und mir einen leichten Kuss auf die Finger hauchte und ein „Danke" flüsterte.

Mehr Worte erklangen diesen Morgen nicht, es war wie ein magischer Moment, der mich und ihn gefangen genommen hatte, bevor ich das Frühstück aus der Küche holte, wo ich es beschworen hatte. Immer noch spürte ich seine Lippen auf meinen Fingern, auch wenn dieser Kuss nur sehr kurz war, war er doch so voller Unschuld und Hoffnung, dass mir sogleich warm ums Herz wurde.

Stumm nebeneinander nahmen wir das Essen ein, genossen die Anwesenheit des Anderen und das zarte Band, das sich langsam zwischen uns entwickelte. Es war fast so, als wäre diese Rettung der Ausschlag dafür gewesen, dass dieses Band noch ein wenig stärker wurde und es machte mich aus irgendeinem Grund glücklich.

Nach dem Frühstück, das in einer nie gekannten Harmonie abgelaufen war, stellte ich die Frage, die mir seit gestern Abend auf der Seele brannte, von der ich aber wusste, dass sie diese Harmonie ein wenig zerstören würde: „Wieso warst du gestern nicht bei der Arbeit und wie bist du bei diesen Kerlen gelandet?"

Einen Moment später spürte ich, wie sich die Atmosphäre sofort anspannte, genauso wie James. Er schien nachzudenken, was eine ganze Zeit in Anspruch nahm, bevor er schließlich leise antwortete: „Ich war gestern beim Arzt wegen einem provisorischen Gesundheitscheck. Eine ganz normale Untersuchung, ob wirklich alles in Ordnung ist. Das ist ganz normal. Ich habe dabei über dich nachgedacht."

Er schien einen Moment zu überlegen, was er antworten sollte, schloss kurz die Augen, während er sich sammelte. Währenddessen machte ich mir bereits Gedanken über seine Worte. Es war fast so, als wäre es für ihn normal regelmäßig zum Arzt zu gehen. Aber wie oft ging er wirklich zum Arzt? Kurz musterte ich die Gestalt und musste zu meinem Entsetzen etwas feststellen, was mir vorher nicht so aufgefallen war. Er war doch sehr dünn, selbst für sein Alter, und wirkte ungewöhnlich blass, als würde er an irgendeiner schweren Krankheit leiden. Oder irrte ich mich da?

Mein Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen, als James fortsetzte: „Ich habe über dich nachgedacht, weil du bisher als Einziger so nett zu mir warst. Du hast mir geholfen, ohne wirklich eine unangenehme Gegenleistung zu verlangen. Selbst die Menschen, bei denen ich aufgewachsen bin, bevor ich weggelaufen bin, wollten immer etwas als Gegenleistung. Ob es eine Hausarbeit war oder etwas Anderes war egal. Um das nötige Geld für mein Zimmer zu bekommen, in dem ich untergekommen bin, muss ich arbeiten. Immer und überall gab es eine Gegenleistung für das, was ich tue und brauche."

Wieder eine kleine Pause war dazwischen, doch mir blieb nicht viel Zeit über das Schicksal des Jungen nachzudenken, da er schon bald fortsetzte: „Du hast mich ohne Gegenleistung bei dir schlafen lassen, mir Essen gegeben und mich sogar für ein weiteres Essen eingeladen. Ich hatte noch nie eine solche Freundlichkeit erlebt und deswegen hat es mich so geschockt, dass du…"

Er brach ab. Ich hatte das Gefühl, er wollte noch was sagen, aber er tat es nicht. Aber diese Worte machten mir genug Sorgen. Nicht nur, dass er scheinbar regelmäßig zum Arzt ging, wegen irgendeiner Gesundheitsuntersuchung. Anscheinend hatte er auch keine tolle Kindheit gehabt, da er nicht einmal bei seiner Familie aufgewachsen war, sondern bei Menschen, die für jede Sache eine Gegenleistung erforderten. Das erklärte leider das Verhalten, was er nach seinem Aufwachen hier mir gegenüber entgegenbrachte.

Da er den Satz auch nicht mehr beenden wollte, unterbrach ich ihn schließlich, um ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen: „Es steht noch die Verabredung von gestern Abend aus. Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich nach Hause zu dir bringe, du dich dort fertig machst und wir dann gemeinsam irgendwohin essen gehen? Das würde dich auch auf andere Gedanken bringen."

Die Idee mit dem Essen kam mir nur zufällig. Nicht, dass ich großen Hunger hätte, aber ein Blick auf den Teller des Kellners verriet mir, dass er nicht viel gegessen hat. Nicht einmal die Hälfte der Portion, die ich ihm auf den Keller gemacht hatte. Ein skeptischer Blick kam mir entgegen, anscheinend war er wenig begeistert, jetzt schon wieder etwas zu essen. „Wir könnten auch erst irgendwo anders hingehen, wenn dir das lieber ist", schlug ich seinem Blick entsprechend vor.

Diesmal glitt ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Ihm war das anscheinend wirklich lieber. Ich schritt auf meinem Schrank zu, nahm eine neue, schwarze Hose und ein rotes Hemd hinaus, und zog mich um. Immerhin trug ich immer noch die Kleidung von gestern. Es war mir im Moment recht egal, dass er mir dabei zusah, aber ich wollte ihn eben nur ungern aus den Augen lassen. Außerdem war es nicht so, dass ich mich deswegen schämen würde. Gut, eine unschöne Narbe prangte auf meinem Rücken wegen des Kampfes vor zwei Jahren, aber ansonsten würde ich nicht sagen, dass mein Körper irgendwie entstellt war.

Beim Umziehen, erkannte ich durch den Spiegel, das eine leichte Röte das Gesicht des Jüngeren zierte, was die Hoffnung, die durch den Kuss heute Morgen ausgelöst wurde, nur noch verstärkte. Nachdem ich mich fertig umgezogen hatte, meine Haare ordentlich gebürstet hatte, was recht ungewohnt war, da ich normalerweise meine Haare mit einem einfachen Zauber entwirrte. Ein rotes Band um meine schwarzen Haare gebunden.

Nachdem ich schließlich fertig war, drehte ich mich zu dem jungen Kellner auf dem Bett herum. „Wollen wir aufbrechen?", fragte ich, während ich ihm eine Hand entgegenstreckte. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand in die meine und ließ sich von mir aufhelfen und mitziehen. Ich gab ihm eine meiner Jacken, da er seine ja nicht hier hatte und dann zog ich ihn, immer noch an der Hand, nach draußen, in gespannter Erwartung, was heute noch kommen würde.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Kommentare freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	6. Date From A Good Beginning To A Bad End

**Lychnis – Brennende Liebe**

**Date - From A Good Beginning To A Bad End**

Part: 6/?  
Titel: Date – From A Good Beginning To A Bad End  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Tom x Harry  
Dislaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warning: Darkfic, Drama, Shonen-Ai, Romantik (eher weniger), kein Happy-End, AU

* * *

Letztlich gingen wir nicht zu ihm nach Hause, weil James aus irgendeinem Grund nicht wollte, sondern schlenderten einfach Hand in Hand durch die Innenstadt Londons. Kein Wort fiel zwischen uns, während wir uns die Stadt anschauten, als James plötzlich stehen blieb und in den Himmel schaute. Ich war kurz verwirrt, doch einen Moment später fand ich den Grund seines Blickes. Es war eines der weltgrößten Riesenräder, die die Muggel zu bieten hatten, das London Eye. Ich war noch nie Riesenrad gefahren, das gebe ich zu, aber Lucius war bereits einmal mit seiner Familie dort drin gewesen, auf Dracos Drängen, und hatte erzählt, dass man von dort aus eine wundervolle Aussicht auf ganz London hatte.

Ich näherte mich ein paar Zentimeter näher dem jungen Kellner, den ich immer noch an der Hand hielt, sodass ich ihm ohne Probleme ins Ohr flüstern konnte: „Würdest du gerne damit fahren?"

Er schien einen Moment überrascht, dass ich ihn danach fragte, doch sein Blick, der voller Sehnsucht geprägt war, ließ mich keine Antwort benötigen.

Ich war für einen Moment versucht nun in Richtung des Riesenrades zu apparieren, doch dann besann ich mich darauf, dass der junge Kellner vielleicht gar nichts von der Zauberei wusste und ein Muggel war. Da konnte ich doch nicht einfach Magie anwenden, ohne ihn zu verschrecken. Vor allem wollte ich ihn nicht so verschrecken, da er mir so unheimlich wichtig geworden war.

Schließlich rief ich ein Taxi, das auch schließlich nach einigen Minuten kam. James schien das gar nicht mitbekommen zu haben, denn er schien sehr überrascht, als ihn ins Taxi zog und noch überraschter war er, als ich dem Fahrer sagte, wo hin wir wollten.

Doch dann schlich sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Jungen und mir wurde klar, dass ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Es war das erste Mal seit den Begegnungen mit diesem Fettsack von Muggel und seinen Kumpanen, dir immer noch in meinen Kerkern verrotteten und auf ihre Freiheit warteten. Doch sie würden eine Bestrafung bekommen, das war so sicher, wie ich Lord Voldemort war.

Wir kamen schließlich nach einer viertel Stunde Taxi fahren, in der wir nur still beieinander saßen, immer noch Hand in Hand, endlich bei diesem Riesenrad, dem London Eye, an. Ich bezahlte zwei Tickets für eine normale Fahrt. Es war nicht viel los, daher bekamen wir schnell eine Gondel, in der wir einsteigen konnten.

Die Gondel war fast leer. Neben uns war nur irgendein Touristenpärchen aus dem Ausland, wahrscheinlich aus dem asiatischen Raum, wie ich an der Hautfarbe und den Augen feststellen musste. Doch es war mir recht egal. Wir setzten uns auf eine Bank und warteten, dass es endlich losging.

James neben mir schien ein wenig nervös, weswegen auch immer. Vielleicht aber nur, weil das Riesenrad sehr weit hoch ging und ein wenig schaukelte. Es war nicht viel, aber wahrscheinlich war ihm das etwas unangenehm.

Während wir langsam höher stiegen, gingen die Nervösität und das damit verbundene leichte Zittern von ihm nicht wirklich weg. Daher schlang ich mit dem Arm, mit dem wir bis eben unsere Hände verbunden hatten, einfach um seine schmale Taille und drückte ihn leicht gegen meinen Körper.

Wieso ich das machte, war mir immer noch nicht wirklich klar, aber es war einfach sehr angenehm, ihn im Arm zu halten und er schien sich auch nach dem ersten Moment des Schreckens zu entspannen. Das Zittern hatte aufgehört und er schien den Ausblick und die Fahrt zu genießen, während ich es eher genoss, ihn so nah bei mir zu haben.

Doch zu meinem Bedauern musste ich feststellen, dass diese Fahrt schon bald zu Ende war. Seufzend erhob ich mich, während er aus meinen Armen schlüpfte und wieder nach meiner Hand griff. Ein Blick in seine strahlend grünen Augen aber ließ meine Laune wieder heben. Denn sein Lächeln erreichte seine Augen und ließ sie intensiver denn je strahlen.

Es war wieder einer dieser magischen Momente, in der wir uns nur gegenseitig betrachteten und in den Augen des Anderen zu versinken drohten. Wieder einmal musste ich feststellen, dass es nichts Schöneres gab, als seine Augen. Doch dieser magische Moment wurde durch noch etwas Schöneres zerstört, denn ganz kurz berührten seine Lippen meine Wange und er hauchte ein leises „Danke!".

Ein Kuss konnte man es nicht nennen, aber es ließ hoffen, dass das, was sich langsam zwischen uns zu entwickeln schien, nicht nur auf Einseitigkeit von meiner Seite aus beruhte. Ich konnte es nicht wirklich benennen, aber es machte mich glücklich und allein durch die Anwesenheit dieses Jungen waren all meine Sorgen nur auf ihn konzentriert. Der Rest schien wie weggeweht.

Danach gingen wir noch durch diese Stadt, gingen in ein paar Geschäfte, schauten uns ein paar Sehenswürdigkeiten an. Die ganze Zeit gingen wir Hand in Hand durch die Stadt und unbewusst schien sich das Band, das zwischen uns entstanden war, sich weiter zu verfestigen.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass es schon fast nachmittags war, also die beste Zeit, um endlich wieder etwas zu essen. So übernahm ich wieder die Führung und lotste James in ein Restaurant, das hier ganz in der Nähe war und in dem ich öfters gegessen hatte. Das Essen war nicht zu teuer, aber es war wirklich gut.

Es war eigentlich kein großes Restaurant, doch die vielen Spiegel, die an den Wänden und an den Decken angebracht waren, ließen den Raum größer wirken. Die roten Wände machten dieses Etablissement gemütlicher und ließen es nicht zu überladen wirken. Die Tische waren aus Ahornholz mit einer rotgetönten Glasplatte oben drauf und die Stühle besaßen einen roten Bezug.

Statt Kronleuchter waren auf den Tischen nur Kerzenständer verteilt mit weißen Kerzen zum Kontrast. Es war ein wunderschönes Lokal, in dem man gut speisen konnte. Ein Geheimtipp unter Kennern, vor allem durch die Gestaltung des Lokals.

James schien auch ein wenig überrascht sein, doch er ließ sich von mir an einen Essenstisch führen. Wir gingen die Karte kurz durch, die wir gereicht bekamen, doch er schien sich nur schwer entscheiden zu können. Ich beugte mich über den Tisch zu ihm herüber und fragte ihn deshalb leise: „Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns die Nummer 27 nehmen. Eine Platte für zwei Personen mit unterschiedlichen Fleischsorten, Reis und Gemüse. Wäre das für dich in Ordnung?"

James schien einen Moment zu zögern, bevor er schließlich nickte und mit einem Lächeln sagte: „Hört sich gut an!" Nur einen Augenblick später kam auch schon der Kellner und nahm schon unsere Bestellung empfang. Die Platte, ein Apfelsaft für ihn und einen Rotwein für mich.

Wir waren schon eine Weile am Essen, als James plötzlich aufstand, sich eine Hand vor dem Mund haltend, bevor er in Richtung Toilette lief. Ich runzelte die Stirn, aber gleichzeitig war ich voller Sorge. Was war mit ihm los? Vertrug er das Essen nicht? Schnell erhob ich mich auch, folgte dem jungen Kellner in Richtung der Toiletten, wo ich ihn schließlich über eine Toilettenschüssel gebeugt wiederfand, wie er sich erbrach.

Er zitterte immer noch, als er endlich die Toilettenspülung betätigte, sodass ich ihm vorsichtig hoch half und ihn zum Waschbecken begleitete, wo er sich den Mund ausspülte. „Geht es wieder? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte ich dennoch danach, obwohl das Zittern mir schon Antwort genug gewesen wäre. Er wirkte auch noch blasser als sonst, wie ich bei näherem Hinschauen feststellte.

„Danke, es geht schon wieder", sagte er nur leise, bevor ich ihn an den Tisch zurückführte und er etwas von seinem Saft noch trank. Das Essen rührte er immer noch nicht an. Mein Hunger war auch ziemlich vergangen, denn die Sorge überwiegte. Hatte er das Essen nicht vertragen oder wieso musste er sich erbrechen? Wieso wirkte der junge Kellner nur so blass und kränklich?

Ich bezahlte schließlich das Essen, auch wenn nicht mehr noch viel übrig blieb. „Lag es am Essen?", fragte ich ihn vorsichtig auf dem Rückweg, während ich einen Arm vorsichtig um seine Schulter geschlungen hatte, um ihn ein wenig zu stützen. Doch er schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf, während er nicht weiter antwortete. Er schien in Gedanken verstrickt.

Ich rief ein Taxi herbei, gab James etwas Geld in die Hand und sagte zu ihm: „Nimm das Geld und fahr zu dir nach Hause, um dich auszuruhen. Vielleicht geht es dir morgen besser." Eine andere Möglichkeit sah ich im Moment nicht, doch ich wusste im Moment nicht weiter. Viel zu sehr sorgte ich mich um ihn. Ich wollte mich ihm nicht aufzwängen, hatte er sich doch heute Morgen schon dagegen gewehrt, mir sein Zimmer zu zeigen, in dem er wohnte.

Doch ein hoffnungsvoller Blick, der nur ganz kurz war, irritierte mich etwas. Ich wollte doch nur, dass er sich ausschlief und gesund wurde, weil es ihm anscheinend nicht gut ging. Er hatte sich doch am Morgen bereits geweigert, mit mir in sein Zimmer zu gehen, und ich glaubte, dass es sich nicht geändert hatte. Oder?

„Soll ich dich zu dir begleiten oder soll ich dich mit zu mir mitnehmen, James?", fragte ich nach. Es war das erste Mal, das ich ihn mit seinem Namen ansprach, was mir aber erst später auffiel. Er schüttelte erst den Kopf und nickte dann mit einem leichten Lächeln und einer Bitte in seinen Augen. Ich konnte mir erst keinen Reim daraus bilden, bis ich schließlich verstand.

„Du willst mit zu mir?", fragte nach, nur um sicherzugehen, dass meine Vermutung richtig war, und ein weiteres schwaches Nicken verriet mir, dass ich Recht. In diesem Moment, der mir sagte, dass er freiwillig bei mir bleiben wollte, klopfte mein Herz ein wenig schneller und ungewohnte Glückshormone, die normalerweise nur durch meinen Körper schossen, wenn ich jemanden folterte, ließen ein kleines Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht entstehen, dass aber im nächsten Moment wieder verschwand.

Ich nahm ihm das Geld aus der Hand und stieg mit ihm ins Taxi, nannte meine Adresse und wir fuhren gemeinsam zu mir nach Hause.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_  
Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_  
Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	7. Live And Let Die

**Lychnis – Brennende Liebe**

**Live And Let Die**

Part: 7/10?  
Titel: Live And Let Die  
Autorin: Koike  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Tom x Harry  
Dislaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warning: Darkfic, Drama, Shonen-Ai, Romantik (eher weniger), kein Happy-End, AU

* * *

James lag mittlerweile schlafend in meinem Bett. Höchst widerwillig war er eingeschlafen, weswegen hatte er nicht gesagt, aber letztlich schlief er jetzt. Kurz danach verließ ich meine Wohnung – natürlich einen Zauber auf das Schlafzimmer legend, damit ich wusste, wann James aufwachte - und apparierte von dort aus in Richtung meines Manors, wo meine Gäste noch warteten. Oder besser diejenigen, die jetzt gleich tot sein würden, denn niemand wagte es seinen James gegen seinen Willen anzufassen oder gar zu vergewaltigen.

Er apparierte direkt in die Kerker des Manors, wo der Fettsack an Ketten hing und gierig auf das Essen auf dem Tisch starrte, doch er kam nicht dran, weil er eben an der Wand hing. Der Muskelprotz war zusätzlich mit magischen Fesseln ebenfalls an der Wand gekettet, sodass er sich bei jeder Bewegung, die er tat, eine Verletzung zuziehen würde. Diese Verletzung aber war mit einem Fluch verbunden, die es unmöglich machte, dass diese Wunde heilte. Und dieser Kerl hatte schon viele Wunden auf seinem ganzen Körper verteilt. Einige schienen entzündet, einige ein wenig eitrig und andere ganz frisch. Er schien zu schlafen.

Der Dünne, der scheinbar der Intelligenteste unter den Dreien war, hing mit leichten Fesseln an der Wand. Ängstlich starrte er an der Wand und hoffte wahrscheinlich, dass ich ihm nichts antat, doch da hatte er sich geschnitten. Schnell legte ich mir meine Schlangenillusion über, als der Fette auf einmal keuchte und „Freak" schrie.

Überrascht drehte ich mich zu ihm und holte meinen Zauberstab heraus. „Du nennst mich Freak, Fettsack, doch wer vergewaltigt einen Jungen. Crucio", sprach ich wütend aus und meine Augen blitzten wie immer gefährlich, wenn ich wütend war. Und diese Kerle machten mich wütend. Normalerweise konnte ich die nette Hälfte, die ich James gegenüber zeigte, von der Hälfte als Lord Voldemort trennen, doch in diesem Fall kam Beides zusammen.

Diese Kerle hatten den Jungen vergewaltigt und wollten es wieder tun, den ich mittlerweile lieb gewonnen hatte und der mir unheimlich wichtig war. Während ich mich den anderen Beiden zuwandte – der Dünne zitterte erbärmlich vor Angst – hob ich den Zauber nicht auf, während der Fettsack sich unter Schmerzen an der Wand wandte. Doch es war mir egal. Die Schreie des Fettsackes würden manchen durch Mark und Bein gehen, aber ich genoss es. Sollten sie doch so leiden, wie sie James hatten leiden lassen.

„Ihr habt keine Ahnung, was ihr James angetan hattet. Wie wäre es, wenn es einer von euch auch mal spüren würde", meinte ich gehässig und lachte dabei, während ich über das Mal her Wurmschwanz rief. Er war immer gut für Drecksarbeiten, auch wenn er nicht immer treu ergeben zu sein schien. Schnell sprach ich einen Imperio, als dieser auftauchte, und befahl ihm diesen dünnen Kerl ebenfalls das anzutun, was sie James angetan hatten, und zwang die anderen Beiden zuzusehen, wie Wurmschwanz diesen Kerl ohne Vorbereitung nahm, nachdem er ihm die Klamotten vom Leib gerissen hatte.

Den Crucio von dem Fettsack nehmend, schleuderte ich gleich zwei Schneideflüche hinterher, während Wurmschwanz am Arbeiten war, die diesen Fettsack trafen. Kombiniert mit einem Zauber, der die Blutungen verstärkte, war es perfekt. Der Fettsack jaulte wieder und in seinen Augen sprach die Bitte nach Erlösung, doch ich hatte noch Anderes mit ihm vor. Dem Muskelprotz unter den Dreien ließ ich durch zwei magische Peitschen auspeitschen. Eine erzeugte Brandwunden auf dem Körper und die Andere war vierschwänzig.

Erneut erklangen Schreie, während sich der Dünne auf dem Boden wälzte und richtig heulte. Typisch Muggel, die hielten eben nichts aus. So ging es weiter. Das eine oder andere Folterinstrument folgte, bis ich deren Venen mit einem Zauber öffnete, sodass sie bei lebendigem Leibe verbluteten und schließlich daran starben.

Den letzten Schritt unternahm ich schneller als geplant, da der Zauber, den ich über mein Schlafzimmer in meiner Wohnung gelegt hatte, mir gemeldet hatte, dass James aufgewacht war. Schnell zauberte ich mir neue Kleidung an, nach einem Hygienezauber – James sollte nichts von dem Blut mitbekommen – apparierte ich vor die Wohnungstür und betrat meine Wohnung.

Widererwarten fand ich den jungen Kellner nicht im Schlafzimmer, sondern erneut im Bad, besser gesagt: Ich fand ihn erneut über die Toilettenschüssel gebeugt, wie er sich übergab. Erneut kam die Sorge wieder, die ich schon im Restaurant verspürte. Was war bloß mit ihm los?

Ich kniete mich neben ihn und strich ihm vorsichtig über den Rücken, um ihm Beistand zu leisten. Nach einer Weile war er fertig und drückte den Abzug, doch zu meinem Schrecken musste ich feststellen, dass er Blut gehustet hatte. Er zitterte merklich, als er aufstand. So nahm ich ihn in den Arm und drückte ihn vorsichtig an mich, während ich ihm vorsichtig über den Mund wischte.

Die Sorge stand mir ins Gesicht geschrieben, während ich ihn im Arm hielt. Das Zittern verschwand nach einer Weile, doch ich hielt ihn noch immer in meinen Armen und er hatte auch nicht das Bestreben wieder fortzugehen. Es war einfach ein wunderschönes Gefühl, den jungen Kellner im Arm zu halten, als er sich plötzlich in meinen Armen drehte und mir mit einem sehnsuchtsvollen Blick einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. Es war wie ein kurzer Windzug, doch ich spürte ihn trotzdem, aber scheinbar dachte er, dass ich ihn nicht mochte.

Deswegen befreite er sich aus meinen Armen und ging, einen letzten traurigen und sehnsuchtsvollen Blick zu mir werfend aus dem Bett. Aber wieso war er traurig? Etwa weil ich den Kuss nicht erwidert hatte, der trotz seiner Kürze wunderschön war?! Schnell eilte ich ihm nach und sah, wie er bei der Wohnungstür war und ein „Lebe wohl, Tom" flüsterte. Einige Tränen zierten sein wunderschönes Gesicht, als er sich umdrehte und die Tür schloss.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Ich konnte und wollte ihn nicht verlieren, daher eilte ich ihm hinterher und bekam ihn noch gerade zu fassen, bevor er die Treppe nach unten ging. Ich zog ihn zu mir hoch und Überraschung war in den smaragdgrünen Augen, die so wunderschön und einzigartig waren, zu erkennen, bevor ich ihn an die Wand drückte und ihm einen Kuss gab, der bedeutend länger war, als den, den wir eben teilten.

Diesen Kuss erwiderte er auch nach einem kurzen Moment und er war für mich schon ungewohnt gefühlvoll. Normalerweise küsste ich immer leidenschaftlich, doch James war mir so wichtig geworden, dass ich es ihm zeigen wollte.

Es war ein Kuss, der auch mir, dem dunklen Lord zeigte, dass es noch andere Sachen im Leben außer Macht, Reichtum und Ruhm gab, die das Leben lebenswert machten.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über euer Review freuen._

_  
Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	8. Passion Turns To Love And Then To Pain

**Lychnis – Brennende Liebe**

**Passion Turns To Love And Then To Pain**

Part: 8/11  
Titel: Passion Turns To Love And Then To Pain  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Tom x Harry  
Dislaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warning: Darkfic, Drama, Shonen-Ai, Romantik (eher weniger), kein Happy-End, AU

* * *

Die Küsse blieben aber nicht bei dem sanften und fast liebevollen Ton, den wir erst angeschlagen hatten, und das ging nicht von meiner Seite aus, sondern von der Seite des jungen Kellners, der, während wir in die Wohnung zurückgingen, sich an mich klammerte. Diese Leidenschaft, die er in diesem Moment ausstrahlte hätte ich ihm nicht zugetraut. Doch ging ich darauf ein. Diese Küsse machten süchtig und schenkten mir das Glück, dass ich normalerweise beim Foltern empfand nur viel, viel stärker.

Und das machte sich auch bei meinem Körper bemerkbar, doch James schien es nicht abzustoßen. Er drängte sich noch enger an meinen Körper und ein Blick in seine Augen genügte mir zu wissen, dass es ihm ebenso ging. Lustverhangene Seelenspiegel mit einer Spur Verzweiflung und Sehnsucht blickten mich an.

Vorher noch untätig geblieben ließ mich die Leidenschaft und die Unschuld, die der Junge vor mir ausstrahlte, alles vergessen und riss mich mit in das Spiel, was wir bereits begonnen und ich lange verdrängt hatte. Mein Körper und mein Herz hungerten danach und ich nahm es mir, da er es bereitwillig anbot.

Während meine Hände unter sein Oberteil fuhren und über seinen Körper strichen, spürte ich, dass seine Rippen leicht hervorstachen unter seiner Haut. Er war wirklich ziemlich dünn, wie ich schon bei der ersten Begegnung feststellen musste. Leichtes Keuchen war aus dem Mund des jungen Kellners zu hören, als ich einen Kuss auf seinen Bauchnabel hauchte, doch er beugte sich mir immer weiter entgegen, obwohl wir uns doch nicht so lange kannten.

Während ich mich hochbeugte und ihn erneut küsste, dabei sein Oberteil auszog, flüsterte er mir mit heiser Stimme entgegen: „Schlaf mit mir. Bitte Tom!"

Kurz stoppte ich. Eigentlich wollte ich heute nicht so weit gehen, ihm zu liebe, aber das Flehen, das in seinem Blick lag, zeigte mir, dass er es ernst meinte.

„Bist du dir sicher?", frage ich noch einmal zur Sicherheit nach, doch er nickte nur, bevor er mich erneut küsste und seine Beine um meine Hüfte schlang. Trotz, dass wir noch beide unsere Hosen und Unterwäsche anhatten, spürte ich deutlich seine wachsende Erregung darunter.

Ich trug ihn vorsichtig in mein Schlafzimmer, wo ich ihn vorsichtig auf das Bett legte. Sein Blick war immer noch lustverschlungen und in seinen Augen prangte die Sehnsucht und etwas Anderes, was ich noch nicht beschreiben konnte.

So ließ ich mich von der Welle der Lust und Leidenschaft, die sich zwischen uns aufbaute, treiben, verwöhnte ihn an den richtigen Stellen und machte dieses Erlebnis für uns beide einfach unvergesslich. Es war einfach wunderschön, wie sich der junge Körper unter mir bäumte und vor Lust schrie und das wegen mir.

Und der Moment, an dem er sein Höhepunkt erreichte, war für mich der Augenblick, wo ich nie etwas Schöneres gesehen hatte, und mit einem Mal wurde mir klar, dass da mehr zwischen uns war, als diese Lust und Leidenschaft, die ich nicht benennen konnte.

Doch ich ließ mich in dem Gefühl, die Leidenschaft und die Lust weitertreiben und schaukelte uns beide in Richtung Höhepunkt. Es erfüllte mich mit so einem Glück, ihn so erregt meinetwegen zu wissen.

Und schließlich kamen wir beide, mit dem Namen des jeweils Anderen auf der Lippe, bevor ich mich aus ihm zurückzog. Es war einfach wunderschön gewesen und in dem Moment war mir klar, was noch hier mitspielte. Es war ein Gefühl, das ich immer spöttisch abgelehnt hatte, aber es war das Schönste, was es auf der Welt gab.

„Ich liebe dich, James, das fühle ich für dich", flüsterte ich ihm leise zu, während wir beide nackt nebeneinander lagen. Er schien sehr erschöpft und in einer Art Dämmerzustand, doch als sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte und er dann noch „Ich liebe dich auch, Tom. Danke für diese Nacht" flüsterte, war mir klar, dass er mich gehört hatte.

Und das machte mich wirklich zu dem glücklichsten Menschen der Welt. Nicht all die Macht oder der Sieg im Krieg, sondern nur diese paar Worte von einem Kellner aus einer Bar, den ich erst seit einigen Tagen kannte.

Liebe auf dem ersten Blick würde es wohl Severus nennen, da er dasselbe damals von Lily gesagt hatte. Und zum ersten Mal tat es mir leid, dass ich meinem Freund dieses Gefühl genommen hatte, da ich die Person getötet hatte, die das Gefühl in ihm erweckte.

Aber ändern konnte ich es nicht und ich schlief schließlich ein, mit dem jungen Kellner im Arm, der mein Herz so sehr erwärmt hatte, dass ich in der Lage war, so etwas wie Liebe zu spüren. Es war das erste Mal, das ich so glücklich war, doch es sollte leider nicht so bleiben.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen wieder aufwachte, spürte ich eine erbarmungslose Kälte neben mir. Kein Wärmekissen in einer Person, wie ich erwartet hätte. Wo war James hin? Ich schlug die Augen auf und das bestätigte mir nur, dass der Platz neben mir leer war. Hatte ich ihn verletzt oder hatte es ihm nicht gefallen?

Nein, das glaubte ich nicht, denn sonst hätte er diese Worte nicht gestern gesagt. Ich stand nackt wie ich war auf und lief in der Wohnung umher, doch hier war keine Spur von dem Jungen zu sehen, der mein Herz erwärmt hatte.

Sorge stand in meinem Gesicht geschrieben, während ich die Wohnung ein weiteres Mal ablief. Die Kleidung, die er vor unserer Nacht anhatte, war auch verschwunden und ein ungutes Gefühl entstand in meinem Magen und die Angst, dass alles nur Trug war, aber so wie ich ihn einschätzte, müsste das eigentlich nicht so gewesen sein, hatte ich doch gesehen, wie es ihm gefallen hat.

Erst nachdem ich mich angezogen hatte und in der Küche verschwand, um zu frühstücken, entdeckte ich einen Zettel auf meinem Platz. Dort, wo ich gefrühstückt hatte, als ich mit James hier saß. Eine ungewohnte Zange legte sich um mein Herz, als ich diesen Brief sah und die Angst und die Sorge kam wieder, als ihn auseinander faltete.

Auch wenn ich die Schrift nicht kannte, wusste ich instinktiv, dass der Brief von James war, meinem James. Zitternd vor Anspannung las ich ihn und ich wünschte manchmal, ich hätte es nicht getan.

_Lieber Tom,_

_- ich weiß nicht, ob es wirklich die richtige Anrede ist, nach dieser wundervollen Nacht. Ich habe kurz an ‚Geliebter' gedacht, aber letztendlich es doch hierbei belassen. Ich sitze hier an deinem Schreibtisch und sehe dich schlafen. Wusstest du eigentlich, dass du richtig schön aussiehst, selbst wenn du schläfst?_

_Aber ich glaube, ich weiche vom Thema ab. Dieser Brief hier wird wohl das Letzte sein, was du von mir sehen oder bekommen wirst, denn auch wenn es vielleicht nicht so aussieht, liege ich im Sterben. Du wirst diesen Brief erst erhalten, wenn ich bereits so gut wie tot bin, denn ich bin unheilbar krank. Ich habe eine Krankheit, die bei mir zu spät erkannt wurde und nun nicht mehr heilbar ist._

_Du hast bestimmt sicher gemerkt, dass ich ziemlich blass und dünn bin, weil mich die Krankheit immer weiter schwächt. In letzter Zeit konnte ich mich kaum überwinden, etwas zu essen, weil ich wusste, dass ich bald sterben würde. Ich hatte es nicht nur im Gefühl, sondern der Arzt, bei dem ich war, hat mir dasselbe diagnostiziert. Mein Tod rückt immer näher._

_Ich weiß nicht, ob du mich nach dieser erschreckenden Nachricht noch sehen oder mich zum Schluss begleiten willst, aber ich würde mich freuen, dein Gesicht zu sehen, wenn ich sterbe, denn du bist mir in den letzten Tagen, seit du das erste Mal die Bar betreten und mich vor meinem Onkel und seinen Freunden gerettet hattest, sehr wichtig geworden. Du bist mir sogar am Wichtigsten von allen Menschen, die ich kenne, geworden._

_Es wäre schon zu wissen, dass ich nicht allein sterben würde, aber ich will dich nicht dazu zwingen._

_Ich habe hier die Adresse des Krankenhauses beigelegt, in dem ich zu finden bin. Falls du nicht mehr kommen solltest oder zu spät, sollst du nur eins wissen.  
_

_Ich liebe dich und ich werde es immer._

_Dein James_

_

* * *

_

_So, das war das Kapitel und die Wahrheit der Wahrheit ist jetzt raus. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über euer Review freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	9. Love Until Death

**Lychnis – Brennende Liebe**

**Love Until Death**

Part: 9/11  
Titel: Love Until Death  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Tom x Harry  
Dislaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warning: Darkfic, Drama, Shonen-Ai, Romantik (eher weniger), kein Happy-End, AU

* * *

Ich konnte erkennen, dass der Brief an manchen Stellen durch Tränen verwischt worden war, aber die Nachricht, die in dem Brief stand, ließ mich unter Schock stehen. Mein James, du, der Junge, der es schaffte, mein Herz zu erwärmen, und der mir am Wichtigsten geworden war, sollte sterben. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein.

Ich wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben, doch jedes Mal, wenn ich den Brief las, schien es die Wahrheit sein. Es machte einfach alles Sinn, der Besuch beim Arzt, die Tatsache, dass du nur wenig gegessen hattest und sehr dünn war. Auch, dass du Blut erbrochen hattest.

Auch das Zittern im Riesenrad schien auch nicht davon abzuweisen, denn es schien nicht wegen der Kälte gewesen zu sein, eher schien es daran gelegen zu sein, dass es dir nicht so gut ging. Warum war mir das nicht einfach früher aufgefallen? Warum schmerzte mein Herz so, weil du gehen musste.

Schnell packte ich meine Jacke, teilte meinem blonden besten Freund mental mit, dass das Todessertreffen heute abgesagt werden würde, und dann machte ich mich auf den Weg zu dem Krankenhaus mit Hilfe eines Taxis.

Die Sorge stand mir ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ich wollte nur noch bei dir, meinem James sein, bei seinem Herz die letzten Stunden deines Lebens verbringen. Ich wollte einfach bei dir sein, um deinen letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen.

Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, in der ich nur mein Herz schlagen hörte, den Brief fest an mich gedrückt, als wäre es das letzte, was ich von dir hatte, neben meinen eigenen Erinnerungen, bis ich endlich dieses Krankenhaus erreichte. Ohne auf den Preis zu achten, gab ich dem Fahrer irgendeinen Schein aus seiner Geldbörse und fragte am Empfang, im Krankenhaus angekommen, in welchem Zimmer ich dich finden würde, James Evans.

Doch die Dame am Empfang konnte mir nicht weiter helfen, sie bestand darauf, dass auf keiner der Stationen, auf keinem der Zimmer ein James Evans lag. Ich verzweifelte daraufhin immer mehr. Sollte ich zu spät sein und du schon tot? Hattest du mir die falsche Adresse gegeben? Das konnte doch nicht sein, wolltest du mich doch laut diesem Brief bei dir haben.

Doch gerade als ich etwas erwidern wollte, kam mir ein Arzt entgegen, der fragte, ob ich Tom Riddle hieße. Ich bejahte nur, bevor dieser schon sagte: „Kommen Sie bitte. Der Junge wird immer schwächer und wartet auf sie. Er möchte sie bei seinen letzten Stunden bei sich haben."

Ein wenig Traurigkeit lag in der Stimme des Arztes, während er mich durch die Gänge führte. Ein ungutes Gefühl voller Angst, Liebe und Verzweiflung durchfloss mich, während wir durch die weißen Gänge des Krankenhauses schritten.

Ich hasste Krankenhäuser und wollte nie wieder ein Krankenhaus betreten, aber mein Verstand war mir im Moment recht egal. Mein Herz und mein Körper wollten bei dir sein, derjenige, der mein Herz erobert hatte.

Schließlich erreichten wir das Zimmer von dir, in dem er du nach Angaben des Arztes seit drei Jahren lebte. Er hätte nie das Krankenhaus verlassen dürfen, vor allem nicht die letzten Wochen, aber der Chef des Krankenhauses wollte dich nicht umsonst wohnen lassen. Daher musstest du noch arbeiten gehen.

Ich verfluchte mich gedanklich selber, als ich das hörte, denn hätte ich das vorher gewusst, hätte ich dich nie zu diesem Date mitgeschleppt. Auch wenn es dir gefallen hatte, war es einfach nicht richtig. Aber ich hatte die Anzeichen einfach übersehen. Blind vor Liebe hätten die Muggel gesagt, was auch stimmte.

Ich seufzte kurz, versuchte mich zu fangen, damit ich die nächsten Stunden stark für dich sein würde. Es würde schwer genug werden, aber ich musste es schaffen, ob ich wollte oder nicht. Als ich das Zimmer betrat, musste ich schlucken. Du lagst hinter einer Wand aus Glas in einem Bett, ganz bleich und an verschiedenen Geräten angeschlossen, die ich nicht wirklich kannte, aber zu sehen, wie du so blass dort lagst.

_Love of my life_

Ganz vorsichtig näherte ich mich deinem Bett, wo du so einsam und verlassen drin lagst, nachdem mir dir Arzt Kleidung zum Anziehen gereicht hatte. „James", flüsterte ich leise deinen Namen, bevor ich nach deiner Hand griff, um sie zu halten.

Ich wollte vergessen, wieso ich war, doch es ging nicht. Alles hier erinnerte mich daran, weswegen ich hier war. Ich sollte dich auf deinen letzten Weg begleiten, doch es schmerzte mich zu sehr.

_You've hurt me_

Aber ich musste stark bleiben, für uns beide, obwohl es mich so schmerzte. Du schienst durch deinen Namen wach geworden zu sein und lächelst mich an. „Es freut mich, dass du bei mir bist", hörte ich ganz leise deine Stimme, doch ich konnte auch den Schmerz in deinen Augen fühlen.

Ich sah dir dieses Mal an, dass es dir wirklich nicht gut ging und ich wusste, dass es mir das Herz brechen würde, wenn ich dich gehen lassen würde, aber leider waren uns nicht mehr Tage vergönnt.

_You've broken my heart_

Ich sah es in deinen Augen, dass du nicht mehr lange hier bleiben würdest. „Küsst du mich ein letztes Mal noch?", hörte ich ganz leise deine Bitte, die ich dir nicht abschlagen konnte. Ganz vorsichtig hob ich das Atemgerät von deinem Mund und küsste dich sanft auf die Lippen.

_And now you leave me_

Doch löste ich den Kuss auch schnell wieder, während ich dir das Atemgerät wieder auf den Mund setzen wollte, doch du schüttelst deinen Kopf. „Es ist Zeit für mich zu gehen", hörte ich dein leises Flüstern.

_Love of my life can't you see_

Kannst du nicht sehen, was du mir damit antust, dachte ich mir, während mein Blick von Schmerz gekennzeichnet war. Normalerweise würde ich das nie nach außen zeigen, aber in den Moment war es mir egal. Ich würde dich verlieren, das war mir klar.

_Bring it back, bring it back_

Und ich wusste auch, dass in dem Moment, in dem du gehen würdest, das letzte Stück Menschlichkeit und das letzte Stück meines Herzens mitnehmen würdest. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte ich leise, während du nur ein „Ich liebe dich auch, Tom" flüsterst.

Dein Herzschlag war schon ungewohnt niedrig und erneut beugte ich mich zu dir herunter, um dich zu küssen, als sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf deine Lippen legte, bevor sich unsere Lippen trafen, ein letztes Mal, während du langsam schwächer wurdest und am Ende nicht mehr meinen Händedrück erwidertest. Das schreckliche Piepen des Monitors riss mich aus dem Kuss und ich konnte sehen, wie du deine Augen für immer geschlossen hattest. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

_Don't take it away from me_

_Because you don't know what it means to me_

Einerseits war ich froh, dir diesen Wunsch erfüllt zu haben, doch dich da so leblos zu sehen, zerriss mir fast das Herz, zumindest den Rest, den du nicht mitgenommen hattest. Endloser Schmerz durchlitt meine Seele und ich wollte diesen Schmerz nie wieder erleben.

Doch dieser Schmerz entstand durch deinen Tod. Der Tod des Menschen, der mich am Meisten berührt hatte. Ich wollte nicht, dass du mich verlassen hast. Ich wollte, dass du bei mir bliebst, doch das Schicksal verwehrte es mir.

Der Arzt, der mich eben in dieses Zimmer geführt hat, kam mit hängendem Kopf in den Raum und schaltete nacheinander die Geräte ab. „Es tut mir Leid, Mr. Riddle. Er war einfach ein lieber Junger und er hat mich gebeten, Ihnen das hier zu geben. Er hat sie geliebt, das sollte ich Ihnen sagen, wenn sie nicht mehr rechtzeitig gekommen wären", erklang die Stimme des Arztes, während er mir einen Umschlag mit einem Brief übergab.

Ich steckte ihn Gedanken verloren ein, während ich über deine Wange strich. Du warst gegangen und hast mich alleine gelassen. Wie soll ich dass denn ohne dich überleben?

_Love of my life,  
You've hurt me,  
You've broken my heart,  
And now you leave me_

_Love of my life can't you see,  
Bring it back, bring it back,  
Don't take it away from me,  
Because you don't know what it means to me (1)  
_

_

* * *

_

(1) Queen - Love of my life

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	10. A Letter From Love

**Lychnis – Brennende Liebe**

**A Letter From Love**

Part: 10/11  
Titel: A Letter From Love  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Tom x Harry  
Dislaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warning: Darkfic, Drama, Shonen-Ai, Romantik (eher weniger), kein Happy-End, AU

* * *

Noch eine Weile saß ich an deinem Krankenbett, bevor der Arzt mich wegschickte. „Benachrichtigen Sie mich, wann Sie ihn beerdigen wollen. Er hat es verdient", sagte der Arzt noch, bevor er mich aus dem Krankenhaus schob und ein Taxi bestellte. Ich holte deinen Brief aus der Tasche und öffnete ihn zitternd, während das Taxi mich in Richtung Wohnung fuhr. Der Arzt hatte ihn scheinbar schon vorsorglich bezahlt.

Der Schmerz durchzog mich wieder, als ich deine Schrift sah, die mir heute die Nachricht deines Todes brachte, aber ich wusste, dass es dein Wille war, dass ich ihn lese.

_Lieber Tom,_

_diesen Brief hast du erhalten, nachdem du dich entschlossen hattest, mich noch ein letztes Mal vor meinem Tod zu besuchen. Ich spürte die ganze Zeit, dass mein Tod nahe war, doch jetzt ist es nun eingetroffen. Ich bin tot._

_Ich danke dir, dass du mich in meinen letzten Lebensstunden begleitet hast und mir das Glück, das mir jahrelang verwehrt blieb, geschenkt hast, genauso wie deine Liebe, die ich immer in meinem Herzen erhalten werde._

Ich hatte die Wohnung nicht verschlossen, als ich gegangen war, deshalb konnte ich sie ohne Probleme öffnen. Mein Blick klebte aber auf diesem Brief.

_Doch nun schreibe ich dir diesen Brief, um dir die gesamte Wahrheit über mich zu schreiben, denn obwohl ich dich über alles liebe, habe ich dich in mehreren Dingen angelogen, denn ich fürchtete, dass du mich verlässt, sobald du sie kennst._

_  
Ich sehe zwar aus wie 15 oder 16 Jahre, aber ich bin in Wahrheit schon 18 gewesen. Es ist seltsam von sich selbst in der Vergangenheit zu schreiben, aber es muss nun leider sein. Wenn mein Körper bis zum 31. Juli durchgehalten hätte, wäre ich wohl 19 Jahre alt geworden, aber der Arzt hat mir leider bereits eine Absage gegeben. Auch mein Glauben, dass ich bis dahin durchhalte, hat sich erschöpft. Mir wurde immer klarer in den letzten Tagen, seit unserem Date, dass ich nicht mehr lange zu leben habe._

_Der Grund, wieso ich im Krankenhaus lag, war, dass ich an einer unheilbaren Krankheit leide, die durch meine Herkunft bedingt ist. Allein das Datum von eben hoffe ich, wird dich auf die richtige Fährte führen: Meine Name war nie James Evans, sondern Harry James Potter._

Ich war wirklich schockiert, als ich die letzten Worte vernahm. Du solltest Harry Potter gewesen, der Junge, der überlebte. Ich konnte und wollte es auch nicht glauben. Vielleicht, weil es mir egal war. Ich kannte Potter nur als meinen Feind, während ich dich unter James Evans kennengelernt hatte. Aber wenn ich kurz darüber nachdenke, war es mir so, als hätte ich, als ich einmal mit den Händen durch deine Haare gefahren war, etwas an deiner Stirn gespürt hatte. Lag es die ganze Zeit vor mir und ich hatte es übersehen?

Aber eigentlich war es mir egal. Ob du nun Harry Potter bist oder James Evans, ich hatte dich geliebt und ein Name kann nichts an einem Menschen verändern. Du warst derjenige, der mein Herz erwärmte.

_Ich bin der Überzeugung, dass du nun verstehst, wieso ich dir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt habe, denn allein der Name hätte dich wohl dazu gebracht, mich alleine zu lassen oder zu töten, je nachdem, ob deine Gefühle ehrlich waren, was ich doch sehr hoffe._

_Als ich damals bei unserem ersten gemeinsamen Frühstück deinen Namen hörte, war ich einfach schockiert. Wie konnte die Person, die mir jahrelang nach dem Leben getrachtet hatte, plötzlich so nett und fürsorglich sein?_

_Doch dieses zarte Band, das seit dem Tag, an dem du mich vor meinem Onkel gerettet hattest, zwischen uns entstanden war, ließ mich hoffen, dass es doch anders war. Und ich war wirklich froh, dass ich mich geirrt habe. Du hast mir deine liebevolle Seite gezeigt und warst nie der Mensch, für den dich viele gehalten haben._

_Doch die Zeit, die uns miteinander vergönnt war, war einfach zu kurz. Nach unserem Date war mir bereits klar, dass ich wahrscheinlich nur noch wenige Stunden hatte. Ich leide an akuter lymphatischer Leukämie, eine Krankheit, die für mich unheilbar ist, weil ich ein Zauberer bin, wenn auch nur zur Hälfte._

_Diese Krankheit wurde bei mir vor knapp 4 Jahren bereits festgestellt, zufällig, weil mein Cousin mich damals verprügelt hatte und ich deswegen ins Krankenhaus musste. Dabei wurde diese Krankheit festgestellt. Doch da bald Schule war, wollte ich mich auf keine Therapie einlassen. Ein Jahr später, das Jahr, in dem ich dann verschwand, ließ ich diese Therapie durchführen: eine sogenannte Chemotherapie, die normalerweise bei Krebserkrankungen durchgeführt wird, um die bösartigen Zellen, hier in meinem Fall Blutzellen zu töten, doch diese Therapie brachte keinen Erfolg, weil ich die Magie in mir trug, die verhinderte, dass die Therapie Erfolg hatte._

_Das einzige, was ich dabei verlor, waren meine Haare, wie es bei dieser Art von Behandlung üblich ist. Die Schmerzen blieben, ebenso wie das häufige Erkranken und das Erbrechen. Ich sprach mit meinem Arzt, doch er konnte mir nicht helfen. Ein geeigneter Knochenmarkspender, eine zweite Therapiemöglichkeit, würde es nie geben, da meine Magie das fremde Knochenmark wahrscheinlich abstoßen würde._

_Doch nicht nur die Hoffnung auf Heilung hat mich aus der Zauberwelt verjagt. Die ganze verfluchte Hoffnung, seit du wieder da warst, der Zauberwelt lag auf meiner Schulter, dass ich dich vernichte. Verflucht normal, ich war damals erst 15, ein Jugendlicher ohne Eltern, und sollte die Welt retten. Die einzige Person, die das auch noch so sah, war Sirius, mein geliebter Pate, der meinetwegen mir ins Ministerium gefolgt ist und dort sein Leben verlor, weil Bellatrix ihn mit einem Stupor hinter den Vorhang beförderte._

_Die Mitteilung der Prophezeiung durch Dumbledore, die kurz danach folgte, gab mir gar nicht die Möglichkeit zu trauern, sondern mein Leben war damit vorausgeplant. „Keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt", heißt es. Dumbledore zwang mich förmlich dazu, dich zu vernichten, ebenso wie diese ganze verdammte Zauberwelt._

_Ich wollte und konnte das nicht und deshalb floh ich aus dieser Welt, die mir den letzten Menschen genommen hatte, der mich als denjenigen gesehen hatte, der ich war. Vielleicht war es noch mein ehemaliger Lehrer und Sirius' Freund Remus Lupin, der das ebenso sah, doch ihm waren dank der Tatsache, dass er ein Werwolf war, die Hände gebunden. Daher tat ich das einzig Richtige, verschwand spurlos, hinterließ keine Spuren und legte mir einen neuen Namen zu. James, wie mein Vater, und Evans, der Nachname meiner Mutter, einfach, aber dennoch ausreichend, da Evans ein recht weitverbreiteter Name in England ist._

_Jetzt kennst du die Wahrheit, auch wenn ich dich im Bezug auf meine wahre Herkunft angelogen habe, möchte ich dir dennoch sagen, dass ich mich trotzdem in dich verliebt habe. Du warst die Person, die mich geliebt hatte und mir das Glück geschenkt hattest, was ich brauchte, um friedvoll sterben zu können, denn mein Tod war unausweichlich. Schließlich stand es in der Prophezeiung bereits geschrieben._

_Bitte bleib so wie du bist._

_Ich liebe dich immer noch und mein Herz wird immer bei dir sein._

_Dein James Evans oder_

_Dein Harry James Potter_

Als ich deinen Brief fertig gelesen hatte und nun die ganze Wahrheit kannte, fühlte ich im ersten Moment gar nichts. Viel zu stark war die Trauer um dich. Ich erkannte all die Fehler, die ich gemacht hatte, vor allem, als ich dir deinen geliebten Paten und Eltern nahm, denn hätte ich nie versucht, die Macht zu ergreifen, wäre Bellatrix nicht in der Lage gewesen, ihn hinter das Tor zu hexen.

Und als ich deinen Brief ein weiteres Mal las, wusste ich, was ich zu tun hatte. Ich würde allen deinen lebenden Freunden die Wahrheit über dich sagen.

Auch wenn du mein Herz mitgenommen hast, wusste ich, dass ein Teil von dir bei mir war. Und diesen Teil meines Herzens würde ich zeigen, dass dein Tod nicht vergebens war, genauso wie die Liebe, die wir teilten, auch wenn der Schmerz momentan überwog.

* * *

_So, das war das letzte Kapitel. Es kommt nur noch der Epilog. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über ein Review von eurer Seite aus freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	11. Epilog: Enemies Linked In Mourning

**Lychnis – Brennende Liebe**

**Epilog: Enemies Linked In Mourning**

Part: 11/11 (Epilog)  
Titel: Enemies Linked In Mourning  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Tom x Harry  
Dislaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Warning: Darkfic, Drama, Shonen-Ai, Romantik (eher weniger), kein Happy-End, AU

* * *

Leider fand ich nur noch einen deiner Freunde, Remus Lupin, deinem ehemaligen Lehrer und Freund deines Vaters, und dieser war auf dem Weg hierher. Ich hatte Lucius befohlen, ihn unversehrt in meine Wohnung zu bringen.

Dieser hatte sich natürlich gewundert, warum ich den Mann unversehrt wollte, immerhin hatte er für die weiße Seite gearbeitet, doch ich gab ihm keine Antwort. Als ich mich nach der ersten Nacht in mein Bett gelegt hatte, um zu schlafen, war es schrecklich einsam gewesen. Der Geruch von dir war immer noch im Kissen, was mich um den Schlaf brachte. Stattdessen suchte ich das Grab von deinen Eltern, was ich auch fand. Ich gab im Auftrag, dort ein weiteres Grab ausschaufeln zu lassen, damit du bei den Menschen, die dich geliebt hatten, bleiben würdest.

Einem Bestattungsinstitut gab ich den Auftrag, einen Sarg anzufertigen für dich. Es hatte mich sehr viel Überwindung gekostet, doch ich wusste, dass es das Richtige war.

Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als jemand in meine Wohnung geschoben wurde unter Protesten. Es war Remus Lupin, auf den ich gewartet hatte. „Wollen Sie mich nun töten?", fragte er angriffslustig, als er mich erkannte, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sonst hätte ich Sie nicht unversehrt hierhergeschafft", antwortete ich ihm. „Bitte setzten Sie sich. Ich habe Ihnen als letzter Angehöriger von ihm etwas mitzuteilen."

Er schien zu zögern, aber als ich meinen Zauberstab schließlich weglegte – er hatte seinen nicht mehr – kam er meiner Bitte nach.

Ich schenkte uns Beiden ein Glas Feuerwhiskey ein und begann ihm zu erzählen, wie ich dich kennengelernt hatte und wie sich seitdem Liebe zwischen uns entwickelt hatte. Ich erzählte ihm auch, dass du gestorben warst, doch nannte ich keinen Namen bis dahin.

Remus schien erst widerwillig, dann interessiert zuzuhören. „Wieso erzählen Sie gerade mir das Ganze? Wer war der junge Kellner, der tödlich krank und gestorben war? Ich verstehe es nicht."

Ich atmete kurz ein und aus, bevor ich ihm antwortete: „Der Grund, wieso ich es gerade Ihnen erzähle, ist die Tatsache, dass es sich bei dem gerade Gestorbenen, um den Sohn ihres ehemaligen Freundes handelt, den ich vor fast 18 Jahren getötet habe. Harry James Potter, den ich unter den Namen James Evans, kennengelernt hatte, ist vor einigen Tagen an Leukämie gestorben."

Mein Gegenüber schien vor Schock erst einmal nichts sagen können, bevor er seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengte. „Sie lügen", rief er aufgebracht, „Harry würde sich nie in so ein Monster verlieben!"

Die Worte verletzten mich, denn sie erinnerten mich mehr denn je an meine Taten. „Es war aber so", sagte ich ruhig, während ich seinen letzten Brief aus einer Schublade heraus kramte. „Lesen Sie selbst!", forderte ich ihn auf und er erbleichte deswegen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er die Schrift erkannt.

Es dauerte ein Moment und er wurde immer bleicher, während mein Herz immer noch schmerzte, weil ich dich verloren hatte. Als er fertig war, war ihm scheinbar klar, dass er die Wahrheit sprach. „Haben Sie Harry wirklich geliebt? Waren Sie wirklich in seinen letzten Stunden bei ihm?", fragte er noch einmal, bevor ich kurz nickte und einen weiteren Schluck meines Whiskeys nahm.

Er schien es zu verarbeiten, bevor ich sagte: „Ich habe Sie informiert, weil sie von seinen Freunden der letzte Überlebende waren, soweit ich das wusste. Ich möchte, dass Sie mit an der Beerdigung des Jungen teilnehmen. Danach möchte ich sie bitten, an Hogwarts wieder Lehrer für Verteidigung zu werden. Es wäre in seinem Sinne gewesen."

Meine Stimme war leise und bedächtig, bevor ich auf eine Antwort wartete. „Ja, natürlich werde ich an Harrys Beerdigung teilnehmen. Und ich nehme gerne die Stelle an", hörte ich seine Stimme nach einer Weile. Wir wussten beide, dass wir uns nie richtig mögen würden, doch so hatte ich die Chance, mit jemandem die Trauer zu teilen, wie es in deinem Sinne gewesen sein würde.

Und ich wusste, dass in diesem Moment, als wir uns die Hände reichten, du wahrscheinlich ein bezauberndes Lächeln von dir gabst, während du uns beide beobachten würdest. Und dieses Lächeln gab mir die Kraft, weiterzumachen.

* * *

_So, das war der Epilog und somit das Ende der FF. An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich bei allen Lesern, allen, die diese FF auf ihrer Favoritenliste haben, bedanken. Da bisher niemand ein Review hinterlassen hat, kann ich mich bei niemanden deswegen bedanken._

_Es hat Spaß gemacht, diese FF zu schreiben, und ich bin wirklich traurig, dass sie zu Ende ist, aber meiner Meinung nach ist es ein gelungenes Ende gewesen. Ich hoffe, dass ihr das auch so seht und dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich ein letztes Mal noch über eure Reviews freuen._

_Bis zur nächsten FF oder bis zu einem Kapitel meiner anderen FFs._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


End file.
